tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Zella Krueger
Zella Krueger (born 1990) is a controlled character in Tales from the Tuckerverse. A German exchange student at Decker State College and a cheerleader, Zella has the nickname Amazonian-Aryan Princess. Susie Kim has the ability to control Zella through the Royal Momju Necklace. Biography Zella was born in Dusseldorf, Germany. The oldest daughter of restaurateurs, Zella grew up appreciating the social aspects of meals, even working as a waitress in one of the family restaurants when she got older. Television and gymnastics were two of Zella's favorite pass-times, but she also became very social herself, often bringing a lot of food to school to share with people around her. As she got older Zella became interested in sociology, and after finishing her secondary school education in Dusseldorf she enrolled at Decker State College in the United States. Arriving at Decker State College Zella's height, being close to six feet tall, and her eye and hair color quickly got her the nickname of Amazonian-Aryan Princess, usually only one of the two adjectives used in casual conversation. Quickly joining the cheerleader squad Zella became a social queen around campus. Zella in particular became fairly close to Rachel Xanders, so when Michelle Gim decided to permanently-freeze Rachel Zella was also present and was taken as well, ending up a mannequin in Balfour Boutique. When Sandy Vanholt froze time using the Stillsville Camera and the Durga Hourglass Zella was still at the boutique, Sandy having decided to leave her there. After the incident was resolved however the Chrono Alliance, Susie Kim in particular, decided she would be given a ring tied to the Royal Momju Necklace. While Zella lives her life normally she is secretly able to be controlled by Susie at any time. A few weeks after being ringed Zella was suggested as a possible new captain for the Cheerleader squad but she declined, though it was not clear if it was due to Susie or her own opinion. After voting for Stephanie Kinloch as the new captain Zella had the squad over at her place for a small party, which is when Beth D'Onofrio delivered the mirror Zella had purchased from her online. The item turned out to be the Medusa Mirror, which froze Zella and her guests. Eventually the Scooby Gang used the Medusa Goblet to restore everyone, making sure they had no memory of the event. At the same time it was discovered Zella had secretly started sleeping with Laura Blair. Personal Information * Current Age: 19 * Height: 5'10" * Weight: 130 lbs * Hair Color: Blonde * Eye Color: Blue * Bra Size: 34B * Hypnosis Rating: Varies * Current Place of Residence: Malibu, US * Sexual Preference: Men, Women * Nickname: Amazonian-Aryan Princess * Special Notes: Thick German Accent Relationships Family * Elouise Krueger, Aunt * Lucia Krueger, Cousin * Ashlynne Krueger, Cousin Romances * Laura Blair, Lover Fellow Cheerleaders * Julie Vaughn * Brianne Walsh * Kelli McAdams * Pamela Flipspatrick * Stephanie Kinloch * Carmen Inglewood * Anne Noah * Missy Pine * Liliana Cassano * Casey Jackson * Genesis Salazar Friends * Rachel Packlin * Rita Hemp * Celeste Green * Susie Kim * Sirin Rashow * Karolin Drechsler Appearances * Clockwork Revenge Part II and III * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Getting Steamed * Tucker's Wand XXXI: The Number of Love * Maggie's Clock VIII: Time Out of Joint * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Return to Stillsville * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Securing the Throne * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Fractured Time * Clockwork Crisis Part 3 * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Mai Time * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Mirrored Life Trivia * Zella is based on singer Taylor Swift, who was frozen in the music video Out of the Woods. * Speaks poor English but has a tendency and love to quote popular American movies and TV programs. Category:Characters Category:Controlled Characters Category:Tales from the Tuckerverse Category:Decker State College Category:Cheerleaders